hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Thao-Mei Ngyuen
Thao-Mei is an OC created by the user Wafferus Appearance Mei has long black hair that looks pretty much black with some sharp bangs and some hair swept to the side, which she actually uses hair extensions to make the back longer, her natural hair is actually not to long. She has a slightly square face with petite facial features. Mei has fair skin with a clear completion. She is pretty short standing at 147 cm 10" and weighs 44 kg lbs Personality Mei is a bit of a stuck up rich person, but doesn't personally have any money, so she claims that she is broke. She is kinda moody and complains about a lot of randomly small things but never really complains about big issues. She is a self-proclaimed professional misanthropist, but does like very and I mean very few people, so she is somewhat of a misanthropist. She is also a sociopath and is super anti-social. She has a lot of stress from the pressure to succeeded from her highly successful father. She's also a huge tsundere without even realizing it. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. Attributes Physical * Strength -4 * Dexterity - 7 * Stamina - 5 Social * Charisma -6 * Manipulation -10 * Appearance -6 Mental * Perception -5 * Intelligence -7 * Wits -5 Abilities If she were to use a weapon it would probably be a very sharp pencil to stab people. Skills * Animals -3 * Crafts -10 * Drive -2 * Etiquette -7 * Firearms -4 * Larceny -4 * Melee -3 * Performance -3 * Stealth -5 * Survival -4 * Swimming -6 * Kawaiiness - 5 '''debatable Knowledges * '''Academics -9 * Computer -7 * Finance -4 * Investigation -5 * Law -5 * Medicine -6 * Occult -0 * Science -5 * Cooking -0 Powers and Mutations Thao-Mei is a human, so they do not have any powers or mutations. Abilities Art Skills Thao-Mei is somewhat of an art prodigy, but they cannot do rough sketches without reference pictures. Possessions Bag full of art supplies If Thao-Mei were to see a pretty scene, they would take a picture, then whip out some art supplies to draw/paint this lovely scene, they have considered photography for their keen eye, and may go down that path in college. In her bag is- * A large multi-media sketch-book * Pencils of all density * A sharpener * A random assortment of about 80 prismacolor colored pencils * A random assortment of about 120 copic markers * A large package of prismacolor pastels * A 24-set of sakura-koi watercolors that includes a water brush * A really good eraser of unknown brand * A kneaded eraser of unknown brand * A cheap detail eraser, probably from daiso of japan's 'dollar' stores * A high tech camera dad just got her it, he wants her in photography Trivia *Thao-Mei is a Vietnamese transfer student, but had actually transferred from an american school to the Vietnamese school, but then switched to Japan, it is truly a long story. *Mei's dad is a somewhat well known and highly successful reverent, and the head pastor of a somewhat large church that has about 200 branches. **He travels the world a lot and knows how to speak 7 different languages fluently ***Japanese is not one of them. *Thao-Mei is based off of a real person, and so is her dad. **It is almost the same appearance and personality, but different name and other minor tweaks. ***Mei is not based off of the user wafferus at all. to clear that up *Thao-Mei is a misanthropist, but not a "professional misanthropist" as they claim. **She is also a huge tsundere with the few people she does like. *Thao-Mei is slightly homophobic, mostly because of her dad's high influence. *Thao-Mei is somewhat of a koreaboo Category:Females Category:Sociopath Category:Misanthropist Category:Human Category:Wafferus' OCs Category:OCs Category:Heterosexual Category:Heteroromantic Category:Third Years Category:Porcy's Waifus